1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display container, and more particularly, relates to a display container having a tongue which extends from a lid of the display container and is adapted to move an object to be displayed, such as a videocassette, along an inclined ramp to a display position from a concealed position inside the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging displays in the form of boxes or containers are well known in the art and come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. Conventionally, many such boxes or containers include a lid for securely enclosing the contents inside the container when not on display. A typical prior art construction is shown in FIG. 1 and is conveniently used to store or ship an object such as a videocassette. The box includes a bottom panel A, four side panels B, C, D, E, and an upper panel F parallel to the bottom panel A and disposed vertically above the bottom panel A. The box includes a recessed area for retaining the videocassette within the box, the recessed area being provided by cutting a generally rectangular area out of the center of the upper panel F and forming side flaps G, H which may be folded to extend downwardly toward the bottom panel A. A videocassette (not shown) may be placed within the recessed area, and when it is desired to remove the videocassette from the recessed area, a finger may be inserted within an aperture M so that the videocassette may be grasped. The aperture M is disposed in a portion of one side flap G and a portion of the upper panel F. The box includes a single panel lid I having two connecting tabs J adapted to be received within slots K provided in the upper panel F. The connecting tabs J are used to secure the lid I in a closed position when storing or shipping a videocassette within the container. An aperture N is provided in a portion of the upper panel F and a portion of the side panel B so that the lid I can be easily grasped and opened.
Although this type of prior art container provides an adequate enclosure for storing and shipping a videocassette, it suffers from significant shortcomings. Firstly, it is obvious that such a container lacks structure for readily presenting the videocassette in an inclined or display position. Furthermore, it is sometimes difficult to remove the videocassette from such a container because it is hard to grasp. Thirdly, if such a prior art container is designed with a larger recessed area to provide for easier retrieval of a videocassette therefrom, there is then an increased risk that the videocassette may be harmed during shipping because it is not firmly supported within the container.
The idea of providing a display box or container capable of alternately being folded into a closed position and displaying its contents in an inclined manner became known in the packaging industry quite some time ago. This concept enabled not only a container for shipping the goods but also a convenient way of displaying the goods after they were shipped to the retailer or customer. An example of such construction is the box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,061, issued May 18, 1915 to W. A. Pike, which is provided with a ledge extending around its perimeter and notches cut in the ledge. An interior container may be moved to an inclined position by placing its lower front edge in registry with the notches, thus securing the container and its contents in an inclined or display position.
A display box which automatically displays the contents of the box in an inclined position when the lid is opened is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,096, issued June 11, 1912 to O. A. Wolf, in which a movable bottom has a rear edge which can be raised by a collapsible support. A flexible strip connects the collapsible support to the lid of the display box so that when the lid of the display box is opened, the flexible strip causes the collapsible support to raise the movable bottom to an inclined position. The contents of the box which rest upon the top surface of the movable bottom are thereby raised to an inclined position.
For a long time, it has been widely recognized in the art that a display container is preferably formed from a single blank. Blanks can be economically and conveniently shipped and stored, thereby leaving setup of the blanks to the customer or packager. Blanks can be easily manufactured by die-cutting them from corrugated sheets. Box designers and engineers constantly strive to design the blanks so that the maximum number of blanks can be obtained from a given length of sheet, with minimum scrap. Conventional score lines or fold lines are often provided in a blank to assist in folding the blank to form a display box. An example of a display box formed from a single blank wherein the contents of the box can be displayed in an inclined position is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,763, issued Mar. 28, 1922 to R. A. Lambert.
There has been a need for a display container which can be used to ship and store goods as well as to present and display them to advantage. The container would most conveniently and effectively display the goods by placing them in an inclined position. Further, the container should provide for easy retrieval of the goods once they are displayed. Finally, and most importantly, the container should be capable of being formed from a single blank for purposes of convenience and economy. Such a container would provide a significant advance over prior art display containers.